Kiss Me!
by Cho Sungkyu
Summary: "Cih, pergi saja dengan ahjumma bedak tebal itu! Ahjusshi sepertimu kan memang senang dengan ahjumma-ahjumma genit itu."/ "Poppo"/ "Uh, yasudah jika Yunnie tak ingin mencium Joongie, besok Joongie minta pada Hyun Joong hyung saja!"/Yaoi, YunJae drabble/RnR please!


**Kiss Me!**

**YunJae's drabble**

**Note :**

**Kim Jaejoong : 17 thn**

**Jung Yunho : 24 thn**

**Warning : OOC, YAOI, Gaje, de el el.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cho Sungkyu present.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kim Jaejoong seorang namja cantik itu kini menatap nyalang melihat namjachingunya mencium seorang yeoja. Air matanya sudah menganak sungai di pipi pucatnya.

Namja itu dengan cepat menutup –membanting- pintu ruang kerja namjachingunya yang sudah menjadi tunangannya itu membuat kedua orang di dalamnya terkejut.

"BOO!" teriak Jung Yunho tunangan Jaejoong.

Tanpa mempedulikan teriakan tunangannya itu, Jaejoong dengan cepat belari menuju sebuah taxi dan menaikinya tanpa mendengar teriakan Yunho yang masih sibuk mengejarnya.

"Hiks hiks Yunnie jahat!" isak Jaejoong sambil menutup mukanya yang semakin pucat. Tak ia pedulikan ponselnya yang terus bergetar, ia tahu itu pasti dari Yunho tetapi ia enggan mengangkatnya.

Ia tak habis pikir dengan namjachingunya itu, Jaejoong yang sudah 3 tahun menjalin hubungan dengan namja bermata musang itu saja tak pernah dicium olehnya dan tadi dengan seenaknya beruang jelek itu mencium yeoja di depan matanya rutuk Jaejoong dalam hati.

Jaejoong sadar jika dirinya hanyalah bocah SMA yang tingkahnya masih manja dan terkadang kekanakan, ia sadar akan itu tetapi apa yang di lakukan namjachingunya itu sungguh menyakiti hatinya.

Ia tak peduli lagi dengan beruangnya itu, ia sungguh kesal sekarang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ting Tong**

Cklek.

"Yun?" tanya Mrs Kim ragu.

"Eomma, aku ingin menemui Joongie." Ucap Yunho, kini tampang Jung Yunho benar-benar menggenaskan, dasi kantornya yang menggantung sudah tak karuan bentuknya, kemeja putih yang ia pakai kusut bahkan ada beberapa bagian yang keluar dari celana bahan yang ia kenakan dan kemejanya pun di gulung sampai siku. Serta yang paling parah adalah wajah tampan namja itu sangat kusut, penampilannya sungguh seperti pengemis di pinggir jalan pikir Mrs Kim sambil menggelengkan kepalanya prihatin.

"Masuklah, Yun. Joongie menggurung dirinya sejak ia pulang tadi tanpa mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun bahkan wajahnya tampak pucat, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi Yun?" tanya Mrs Kim sambil mempersilahkan Yunho masuk.

"Aku tak bisa menjelaskannya sekarang, eomma. Aku harus menemui Joongie dulu." Ucap Yunho sedangkan Mrs Kim hanya mengangguk, sehingga dengan cepat Yunho berjalan menuju kamar Joongienya.

Dengan perasaan kalut Yunho dengan perlahan ke kamar Jaejoong, beruntungnya kamar namja cantik itu tak di kunci, bisa ia lihat namja yang ia cintai itu kini sedang berdiri di balkon, dengan perlahan Yunho mendekatinya.

**Grep**

"Boo..." lirih Yunho.

**Set**

Dengan cepat Jaejoong membalikkan tubuhnya dan mendorong Yunho jauh.

"Mau apa kau kemari beruang jelek?" tanya Jaejoong sinis namun wajahnya justru membuat Yunho menahan dirinya untuk tak memakan tunangannya itu sekarang.

"Boo, dengarkan penjelasanku dulu ne?" rayu Yunho sambil memasang wajah memelasnya.

"Cih, pergi saja dengan ahjumma bedak tebal itu! Ahjusshi sepertimu kan memang senang dengan ahjumma-ahjumma genit itu." Dengus Jaejoong sambil melipat tangannya di dada dan menatap Yunho nyalang.

Yunho menghela nafas, Jaejoongnya jika sudah marah akan seperti ini, sangat sulit untuk di bujuk.

"Boo, aku bisa jelaskan." Ucap Yunho yang kini mendekap Jaejoong yang terus memberontak.

"YAAA! Lepaskan!" teriak Jaejoong sambil mencoba melepaskan pelukan Yunho.

"Ania Boo, yeoja itu Tiffany sepupuku Boo. Ia tadi kelilipan dan aku hanya membantunya tak lebih, chagi." Jelas Yunho membuat Jaejoong berhenti memberontak.

"Jinjja?" lirih Jaejoong yang kini terdiam dalam pelukan Yunho.

Yunho melepaskan pelukannya dan menangkup pipi Jaejoong sambil tersenyum manis.

"Ne, tentu saja. Kau bisa bertanya pada bumonimku jika kau masih tak percaya." Ujar Yunho sambil menggelus pipi tunangannya itu.

"Ani, Joongie percaya pada Yunnie." Ucap Jaejoong manja sambil memeluk Yunho yang kini terkekeh melihat tingkah manis namja cantik miliknya.

Hening.

Keduanya berpelukan sambil menikmati pemandangan malam yang terbentang di langit.

"Yunnie."

"Hmm."

"Poppo."

Yunho melepaskan pelukannya pada Jaejoong dan menatap tak percaya pada Jaejoong.

"Yunnie bear~ poppo~" manja Jaejoong sambil menggerucutkan bibirnya membuat Yunho menelan ludahnya kasar.

"Jo-Joongie-"

"Uh, yasudah jika Yunnie tak ingin mencium Joongie, besok Joongie minta pada Hyun Joong hyung saja!" seru Jaejoong kesal sambil beranjak menuju ranjangnya meninggalkan Yunho yang terbelalak mendengar ucapan namja cantiknya itu.

"ANDWAEE!" teriak Yunho, ia tentunya tak rela membiarkan namja cantiknya yang masih suci itu ternodai oleh rivalnya yang pasalnya mantan namjachingu Jaejoong dulu itu.

"YAA YUNNIE JANGAN BERTERIAK!" pekik Jaejoong kesal, ia mendudukan dirinya di ranjangnya dan menatap heran Yunho yang kini dengan tergesa mendekati dirinya.

"Boo, apa yang kau katakan, eoh? Kau ingin selingkuh hah?" tanya Yunho yang sudah terbakar api cemburu sedangkan yang di tanya hanya cuek.

"Siapa suruh selama 3 tahun kita berpacaran bahkan sampai bertunangan, Yunnie tak mau mencium Joongie! Yunnie membuat Joongie iri pada teman-teman Joongie yang sudah pernah berciuman!" seru Jaejoong kesal sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Aku hanya tak ingin lepas kendali, Boo." Lirih Yunho yang kini duduk di hadapan Jaejoong yang duduk bersandar di kepala ranjangnya sambil mendekap boneka hello kitty-nya.

"Tapi Joongie ingin merasakannya, Yunnie~" rajuk Jaejoong dengan kitty eyes-nya.

Yunho menghela nafas sambil menangkup pipi Jaejoong dan mendekatkan wajahnya dengan Jaejoong yang kini sudah memejamkan matanya. "Jangan menyesal, eoh?"

**Cup**

Kini dua bibir berbeda bentuk itu menyatu dengan lembut. Yunho semakin menarik wajah Jaejoong agar semakin mendekat dengannya, tangan Jaejoong kini melingkar di leher Yunho sambil menarik Yunho agar semakin mendekat kearahnya.

Keduanya semakin gencar melumat bibir pasangan masing-masing sampai Yunho melepaskan ciumannya namun tak menjauhkan wajahnya yang kini berjarak 2cm saja dengan Jaejoong sehingga kening dan hidung keduanya bersentuhan, Yunho menatap manik hitam Jaejoong yang membalas menatapnya.

"Saranghae Boo."

"Nado Yunnie~" manja Jaejoong lalu mulai mencium bibir hati Yunho lagi.

Sepertinya justru Jaejoong yang kecanduan akan bibir hati Yunho, ne?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

**A/N : oke, sebenernya ini ga ada maksud apa-apa ya, Cuma iseng aja pengen bikin drabble dan-**

**TARAA! Jadilah drabble ini -_-**

**Akhir kata,**

**Review juseyo ^^**


End file.
